Air massage bathtubs are well known and widely utilized in many households and health clubs around the world. Essentially, an air massage bathtub is a typical bathtub having the ability to inject warm air into water that has been filled in the tub. One type of air massage system is a channel-type system. In a channel-type system, a cavity or channel surrounds the bathtub above the bottom of the bath well. Several holes are drilled through the surface of the tub and into the channel. In operation, air is directly blown into the channel and escapes through the holes, thereby creating the massaging effect that is particularly useful in soothing the body. After bathing the water is removed from the tub through a drain similar to those utilized in standard bathtubs. Unlike spas or hot tubs, this type of system requires a user to draw and drain a bath for each use.
Air massage bathtubs have many advantages over other water massaging tubs. For example, the ability place the air compressor necessary for the operation of the air massage tub at any location allows for less floor space to be required than the standard whirlpool tub that must be fixed in place with its pump. Additionally, the fact that air massage bathtubs do not recirculate water through jets, means that it is safe to use bath oils, sea salts and therapeutic mud masks. However, air massage bathtubs, especially air channel systems, are not without their drawbacks.
The placement of the various holes in the tub may allow for water to enter and remain in the aforementioned channel after use. Residual water such as this enhances the possibility that bacteria and other pathogens may become present in the system. Subsequent uses of the tub will introduce such undesirable particles into the water and into contact with the user. Many prior art systems combat this problem by providing a channel that allows this water to gravity drain into the bath well, where it flows into a drain. Some other systems also provide a mechanical drying cycle where, after a certain amount of time subsequent the use of the tub, air is forced through the channel to clean out excess moisture from the channel. In many instances, however, even a combination of these solutions does not sufficiently dry the channel. Thus, in the prior art, an unacceptable amount of water remains in the air channel of the system.
In view of the above-noted deficiencies in the prior art, there remains a need for a drain system that allows for higher drainage rates of water from an air channel after using the system and draining water from the tub.